Chief Bogo/Gallery
Images relating to Chief Bogo. |-|Renders = Chief Bogo.png |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Posters Zootopia Poster2.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Tumblr o85ddxNAly1vtmvrko1 1280.png Miscellaneous Bogo-group-photo.PNG Exclusive Zootopia Shirt.png Printed Zootopia.png Bogo info.jpg Bogo Bio.jpeg Protect and Serve.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg CBP.png Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg Goldman zootopia lawsuit m.jpg Infographic.jpg |-|Concept Art = Bogo concept art.PNG BogoC03.jpg BogoC02.jpg BogoC01.jpg Bogo Drawing with Labels.jpg Animal Bodies.jpeg Four Officers Art.png Chief Bogo Bullpen.png Big Bogo.png Fawn Animation Art.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Bogo and Cheetah.png bogo-sketch-dont-care.jpg|Chief Bogo sketch |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaser Zootopia (film) 08.png Film Everybody-sit.PNG|"All right. All right! Everybody sit!" Items on Docket.png|''"I've got three items on the docket."'' Zootopia-10.png Chief Bogo MM File.png|''"Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, your team takes missing mammals from the Rainforest District."'' Dismissed.png|''"And, finally, our first bunny - Officer Hopps. Parking duty... dismissed!"'' BogoWithHopps.png|''"Well then, writing a hundred tickets a day should be easy."'' Writing 100 tickets should be easy.png|''"Didn't forget. Just don't care."'' Zootopia-25.png|''"Abandonning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment to rodents, but- to be fair- you did stop a master criminal from stealing two dozen moldy onions."'' Shut your tiny mouth now.png|''"Those are a crocus variety called mendicampum holicifius, they're a Class С botanical..."'' -Judy Hopps Bogo_Let_It_Go_1.jpg|"Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So Let. It. Go." Bogo annoyed by Judy.png Zootopia_Insubordination_1.png|''"Ahem. Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here."'' You're Fired.jpeg|''"You're fired."'' Insubordination.jpeg|''"Insubordination!!"'' BogoFakeHappy.png|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether!..."'' Zootopia-15.png|''"Splendid. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file."'' THis should be good.png|''"Well, this should be good."'' Thisisn'ttheStoneAge.jpg|''"Savage? This isn't the Stone Age, Hopps. Animals don't "go savage"."'' Or maybe any animal looks savage to a bunny.png|''"Or maybe any aggressive predator looks "savage" to rabbits."'' Badge!.png|''"Badge!"'' What did you say fox?.png|''"What did you say, Fox?"'' Heres the thing.png|''"Here's the thing, Chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have... ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna do."'' - Nick Wilde Bogo's ephiphany.png Bogo-app.PNG|Bogo using Gazelle's dancing app. Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.39.50 PM.png|Bogo watching himself dancing with Gazelle on the app BogoSurprised.png|''"Not now!"'' Bogo puffed up.png|''"Oooooohhh, Chiiieeeeeef!"'' - Clawhauser Bogo-Clawhauser.jpg|''"Clawhauser! Can't you see I'm working on the missing mammal cases?!"'' She found all of them.png|''"Wow, I'm impressed!"'' - Gazelle on the Dancing With Gazelle app ZPd at Asylum.png Lionheart-arrested.PNG|Bogo arresting Mayor Lionheart. BogoTalkToPress.jpg All 14 have been found.png|''"Ladies and Gentlemammals, fourteen mammals went missing and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment."'' Bellwether and Bogo.jpeg "the-new-mayor"-Bogo.PNG|''"Come on, Hopps. The new mayor wants to see us."'' "It would seem youve arrived"-Bogo.PNG|''"It would seem you have arrived."'' Bogo-Judy-office.PNG|''"Don't give yourself so much credit, Hopps. The world has always been broken, that's why we need good cops..."'' Bogo-sad-face.PNG|''"...Like you."'' Thanks for Opportunity.png|''"Thank you for the opportunity."'' Bellwether-foiled.PNG|Bogo and the ZPD arresting Bellwether. Just Kidding!.png|''"Just kidding!"'' ClawhauserBogoDancing.jpeg|Bogo and Clawhauser dancing at Gazelle's concert |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ Toys/Plushies/Games Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Zootopia_Funko_Pops_and_Mystery_Minis.jpg Image.png 81QlTgOM5xL. SL1500 .jpg Chief Bogo Tsum Tsum.jpg Chief_Bogo_Flatsie_Plush.jpg FunkoMysteryMinis.png Books My First Puzzle Book.png StickerBookZootopia.png Zootopia Cinestory.png Home Media Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous 6601047420038.jpg Facebook stickers.png Zootopia Journal.png SnackBottle0.jpg Crochet.png |-|Book Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''The Art of Zootopia AoZ72.jpg The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB Map.png Super Animals! Super Animals 12.png The Big Case BC2.png BC8.png BC16.png BC23.png A Little Golden Book: Zootopia LGB2.png LGB3.png LGB9.png LGB19.png Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop MJP7.png Big Trouble in Little Rodentia BTLR2.png BTLR23.png Sticker Album SA6.png The Junior Novelization ZJN5.png Ultimate Sticker Book: Zootopia USB6.jpg A Big Golden Book: Zootopia ABGB7.png ABGB20.png ABGB29.png ABGB54.png |-|Comic Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ Zootopia P.D. ZootopiaPD.png Brothers & Sisters Bro Sis4.png |-|Apparel = Green Shirt.png Blue Striped Shirt.png Gray Characters Shirt.png Shirt-34.jpeg Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt art by Cory Loftis.png|Zootopia Disney Movie Rewards member exclusive T-shirt Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt design art by Cory Loftis.jpg|Corresponding design by Cory Loftis |-|Video Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Chief Bogo Mask.png|The Chief Bogo mask Chief Bogo Body.png|The Chief Bogo costume Disney Crossy Road Chief Bogo - Disney Crossy Road.png Hopps Pursuit HP - Score.png |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = __NOEDITSECTION__ Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Crime scene file 1.jpg Crime Files - Backup.PNG Backup Officers.png ''Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street CF2x01_Statue.PNG CF1v2LeftBehindABusinessCard.png CF1v2StrangeSymbol.png CF2v2CrimeInPlaza.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Talk to Oates.png I don't give praise .png That's enough fox.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4VictorDie.PNG Chief Bogo-Kevin.png CF4OneSuspect.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers CF5NewCase.png CF5AlwaystheSmartOne.png CF5NiceWork.png Case #6: The Big Catch ChucklesQuiet.PNG BogoDribs.PNG ReubenOffice.PNG Case #8 Burgled Berries CF8StolenBerries.PNG CF8ProudDay.PNG CF8ChiefBogoFinnick.png CF8ChiefBogoCleo.png CF8ChiefBogoGlenn.png Case #9: Jail Break! CF9BogoBadNews.png CF9ChucklesEscape.PNG CF9HelpedEscape.PNG CF9BogoPhil.png CF9BogoYolanda.PNG CF9BogoTony.PNG Case #10: It's Only Natural CF10MysticSpringOasisShutdown.png CF10FakePosters.PNG CF10ChiefBogoMonty.png CF10ChiefBogoFlower.png CF10ChiefBogoNero.png Case #11: Groundhog Daze CF11ShopRobbed1.PNG CF11Several.PNG CF11ChiefBogoPhil.png CF11ChiefBogoRolfina.png CF11ChiefBogoLucius.png Case #12: Abracadabra CF12Magician.png CF12ActRuined.png CF12AmazingSebastian.png CF12ChiefBogoKarl.png CF12ChiefBogoGrant.png CF12ChiefBogoWanda.png Case #13: Wi-Fi Jam CF13BeingJammed.PNG CF13SignalLounge.PNG CF13NiceWork.PNG CF13ChiefBogoWill.png CF13ChiefBogoGertie.png CF13ChiefBogoClarence.png Case #14: A Fine "Mes" CF14MES.PNG CF14MessageChuckles.PNG CF14ChiefBogoIrv.png CF14ChiefBogoMartin.png CF14ChiefBogoClive.png Case #15: I Do! CF15TragicStory.png CF15WeddingOfficiant.png CF15SongJokes.png CF15ChiefBogoRamona.png CF15ChiefBogoLeonard(camel).png CF15ChiefBogoKris.png CF15Next.png |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = Chief B Emoji.png|Chief Bogo as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-MeterMaid.PNG ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG |-|Miscellaneous = DSCS2.jpg Robber_Hunt3.png Robber_Hunt4.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries Category:Movie Galleries